Rosuto's Surprise
This article, , is a short one-shot featuring some of the history of Rosuto Shiba and Kaede, as well as Akira Nakamura; with the former as the point-of-view character. ---- “How did this happen again!?” He asked, running. “Ugh… I have no idea?” Kaede answered. “Bullshit!” One moment he’d been walking the streets with a gorgeous woman on his arm enjoying his exile for the first time and then the next he was being chased by men in uniform saying he’d kidnapped the royal bloody child of Heisekai! How in the name of all that was holy did that happen!? Did it matter? Hell no! All that mattered was the squadron threatening to clap him in irons! “So you’re the bloody Princess!?” He asked, incredulous. “Did I forget to mention that?” Kaede replied, with a sweet yet nervous smile. “Just a tiny little bit.” He answered, mockingly sarcastic. They darted ‘round the nearest corner where Rosuto skidded to a halt and grabbed Kaede very unceremoniously. With her slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes he relaxed every muscle in his body before rapidly tensing them. His next movement went completely unseen; for when the squadron giving chase rounded the same corner the former Captain of the Gotei 13 and the Princess of Heisekai where nowhere to be seen. “I’d like answers please; now.” He asked her, his anger clear. “Well, you see, it’s really quite simple. I don’t like the Palace.” “So, what, you run away; fall in with some random person like myself and land the poor schmuck in a jail cell?” “It’s not like that!” Kaede exclaimed. “And would you please put me down?” Rosuto complied after some initial doubt. He was alert now; even though he wished he wasn’t. He could feel a pair of eyes drilling into his back and he trusted his instincts enough to know that he’d felt that weighty gaze before: it was half the reason he was exiled to begin with. But alas it wasn’t the owner of those eyes who appeared before him. It was an entirely different person. Lean of build with dirty blonde hair and a regulation outfit that marked him as one of the men aligned with the squadron appeared with his Zanpakutō already drawn. “Step away from Her Majesty, knave.” “…You’re threatening me? Really, boy, you have no idea when to be afraid…!” “Rosuto, don’t! He’s the Sub-Commander of the Jōren! His name is Akira Nakamura and he’s much too-” “Powerful?” Rosuto scoffed, somewhat offended. “Tell me, Kaede, would one of your Sub-Commanders be a match for a former Captain of the Gotei 13? Let’s put it to the test.” The outcome could never have been anything other than what it was. The Sub-Commander tried his best but was ultimately no match for Rosuto no matter what he tried. He attempted to best him in swordplay only for Rosuto to turn his attacking momentum against him and deprive him of his Zanpakutō. When he tried Hakuda instead Rosuto furiously pounded him into submission with precision jabs and a single round-house kick! Akira, to his credit, got back to his feet to attempt a Kidō assault but the incantations never left his lips; Rosuto appeared and deftly silenced his opponent with a single strike to his right temple. “Now,” Rosuto began, taking a series of breathes, “I’m going to vanish.” “Wait! How will I find you again?” Kaede asked eyes wide. “… Ask for the Suzaku.” End. Next Story > Rosuto's New Job?. Category:Bleach: Sun & Moon Chronicles